Expect the unexpected
by RubyRen
Summary: An exelling Jedi, granddaughter of Obi Wan Kenobi, Liana, undergoes an unexpected adventure of romance and turmoil as she is lured over to the dark side by none other than Kylo Ren. (Happens after Force Awakens, not many spoilers, but just incase you haven't seen the movie I suggest you see it first :3)
1. Chapter 1

"Help! Anyone?!" I called out, dryness scratched at my throat. I need a drink, I thought. How long was I out? I lift my hand to my head rubbing it looking up to a now darkened, pitch black sky. All around me the colours orange, red and black swirled around me remnants of an attack from the First Order on once was the secret hiding place of the survivors of the Jedi, it was hidden in the forests of Naboo. Ruins of the hidden base were engulfed in towering infernos reaching into the sky like bright orange arms reaching out to be free. The once X-wing and A-wing filled Tarmac in which I had been working had been flattened. Not one ship stood I frantically search round, looking for anyone who could still be alive. A huge rush of pain shot up my arm, I winced and cried out in pain I grip my arm looking down at it. A long elongated gash stretched from my elbow to the middle of my lower arm in a diagonal streak. I begin to wrap it up when I hear rubble crunching under someone's feet. I fumble my hands around the ground for my lightsabers, throwing rocks out my way they lay just a few inches away from me. I grab them clipping them both back on my belt

I turn round fast, looking for someone, it was too dark but I could hear them, sense them. Slowly the crunching gets louder, louder until its above me, a tall dark figure stands above me. A glint of sliver shines off assuming a mask. The dark figure kneels down, mask level with my face he speaks.  
"I'm Kylo. Kylo Ren, you look like you need help. Jedi." His word cold and harsh, with a hint of compassion. I nod to him, knowing I should fear this man, detest him even but I don't, I'm interested. He extends an arm out to me. Unsure I look at him giving him a puzzled look.  
"Why would a man of the dark side help me, a Jedi" I snap, staring up at him. He sighs, and reaches for his helmet. A loud click then hiss comes from his helmet he takes it off placing it on the floor.  
"You have potential, I saw you fight, young knight err" He gestures to my name.  
"Liana, Liana Kenobi, Jedi knight and flying expert" I said proudly, almost too proudly. He smirked, he extends his arm around my back and in one foul swoop I'm in his arms.  
"Well, Liana come with me, I would very much like to get to know you and teach you the ways of the dark side, but first you need medical aid" He gestured to my injured leg, I look up at him speechless, he wanted to train me, a Jedi of the light to become someone like him. I slumped my head onto his shoulders as he carried me to his ship. The gentle rocking, made it impossible to stay awake, I passed out.

She looks peaceful, Kylo thought as he watched the fragile Jedi sleep on his bunk. Her hair a deep brown falling down past her shoulders, remnants of braids frame the sides of her head like a natural crown. Her sand coloured dress torn and burnt, the robe like sashes that cross like any Jedi outfit fall down her arms, her belt now free of her inferior lightsabers, curious he thought. She's the first Jedi he encountered to possess the ability to wield two lightsabers. Her leg, now bandaged up by the medical droid, is curled under the other as she lays on her side. Kylo leans close to her, soaking in her warmth, what was this curious feeling he felt? Whatever it was he enjoyed it, liked it even. He strokes his hand through her hair, when he's interrupted.  
"Sir, Grand Master Snoke requests you at once" The trooper informs him, as he hand him a holographic communicator.  
"Very good trooper, I'll speak to him at once" taking the communicator from him "you may leave now." The trooper salutes him then briskly walks out the room, the door hisses shut behind him.  
"My Lord," Kylo begins.  
"Kylo, I sense you have a rebel in your quarters" Snoke scowls, flickering on the hologram.  
"My Lord, this one is strong with the Force she's a Kenobi descendant, with your guidance I can teach her the ways of the dark side, she wields not one but two lightsabers." Kylo explains, almost admirably.  
"I see, when she gains consciousness bring her to me, she will need new crystals for new lightsabers, dispose of the old ones once she has new ones." Snoke replies, intrigued.  
"Very good my master." Kylo bows, the hologram cuts off, and again he's left alone in his quarters with her.


	2. Chapter 2

It must have been hours since I had lost consciousness, I look around, and laying on the side is a new set of clothes. Dark clothes to more exact, I snicker. I pick up the dress, high quality I thought, similar to my sand one but was different, I put it on the dress was short, above my knee, a deep purple piece of material crossed over my dress falling over my shoulders, my collar bones exposed, my hair falls down at its natural length just below my shoulders, I re-braid my hair. I pick up my new belt with two lightsaber clips attached. It also crossed over my hips, much like Master Ahsoka's did, from what I saw of the illustrations of her anyway. Once dressed my glance falls across the room, it was plain and grey, First Order grey. This is wrong, I thought, I should be back on Naboo trying to contact the resistance! Maybe now Luke's out of hiding he could help. I stopped in my tracks, Luke, ever since that girl Rey appeared Luke had come back, he visited us with her a few days ago promised we were safe. Days after he left we were attacked. Tears began streaming down my face, how many younglings died? How many Jedi's died because Luke wasn't here to protect us!? Anger welled up inside me, I slammed my hand on a nearby table sending everything in a metre radius flying.

"W-What was that?" I ask myself shaking, this is new I've never lost my temper so easily. When I first set my eyes on Kylo something inside me awoke, something new and I didn't like it.

"I see you're awake, Liana" A metallic voice appeared, "Come we have much to discuss" It was Kylo, but this time he kept his mask on. He was standing in the door, arm outstretched ushering me to come with him. I stared at him, still shook by what had just happened.

"Where are you taking me?" I inquire, pressing him, using the force to get inside his confusing head. He stops turning to face me "Don't do that" He coldly snaps, "You're a very powerful Jedi, you know that, I can sense it. Even though you don't fully understand who you are" He sighs, I sigh, he was right all I knew was my life on Naboo, I knew nothing of my parents just that they brought me to Luke and the Jedi, to train me.

She looked shaken, confused, Kylo thought, if only she knew who she was and how powerful she is. "Come, my master wants to see you" Kylo hesitates changing the topic.

"Who is your master? And why am I still alive if I'm that powerful wouldn't I be a threat?" Liana presses Kylo's mind again, he can feel her reaching into his mind, he pushes back putting up walls. She must not find out he knew her, not yet it will put his and Snoke intentions in danger. "Yes, you are a threat however your power can be, beneficial to the First Order" Kylo replies, calmly. He gazes at her through his mask, such beauty he thought, such raw power he added in his mind, not allowing these new stirrings to cloud his judgement.

"Fine, so who's your master?" Liana pushed again, before he could reply they had approached the door to Snoke's chamber.

"You will see him now, don't be afraid, come" He ordered as he pressed the release button for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The Chamber was enormous, shadows everywhere, the only light coming from a hole above us. It light up part of a slouched figure, scarred and hairless, hooded staring right at me. Sitting in a throne like chair.

"Ah Liana Kenobi, granddaughter of the great Master Obi Wan Kenobi, welcome" The hooded figure boomed loudly. I stood, shook he said I was granddaughter of Luke's master, was this true? I knew I shared a name but never knew I was related.

"You look surprised child, why else would you have strong connections to the force?" the figure bellowed in an inquisitive manner.

"W-what? Obi Wan? I-I'm his granddaughter? How?" I stuttered trying to regain control of my emotions, I can feel that emotion coming again the same as earlier, I drop to my knees holding myself tight, I sense Kylo now next to reaching out, I let him, falling into his arms on the floor.

"Yes, child, Obi Wan had a wife shortly after the Republic collapse, however she died or a fever 5 years after you mother was were born, shortly after you were sent to Skywalker's mothers home planet of Naboo where her family took care of you and your mother, knowing you were force sensitive they kept you until Luke began teaching Jedi. However, your mother died as you know when you were 5, that is when Luke took you in. I am however surprised Luke never told you this" The figure sniggered looking pleased he had shattered me. The anger towards Luke welled up once again, he knew and he never told me. How could he? Kylo could sense my anger, he held me tighter surprisingly pushing my anger away I felt my strength return.

"Kylo, let me stand-up" He nods helping me up, "You, whoever you are, thank you for telling me my parentage" I acknowledge his helpfulness, even though I knew where this was leading. "What would you have me do? Confront Luke? No that wouldn't work" I continued sarcastically.

"Oh pardon my rudeness I am Grand Master Snoke, and you I shall like you to become Kylo Ren's apprentice become a part of the clan Ren, a knight of Ren" Snoke announced. "From once you will be known as Ruby Ren." I look up at Snoke, my now leader, I look towards Kylo my, master. That felt weird to think, I smile at Kylo. "Fine, I'm at your disposal" I bow and walks towards the exit.

She seems more radiant being on the dark-side, Kylo thought as he watched the new Ruby Ren leave the room leaving the fragile Liana Kenobi in the dark hall of Snoke.

"Kylo Ren, do we have news of the new Star Killer base?" Snoke inquired, holding him on the spot with the force.

"The station will be fully operational in a few months, resistance fighters have delayed us with their attacks on our star fleet in the outer rim." Kylo replied, quickly him wanting to catch up with Liana.

"We will crush the resistance, we have yet again destroyed their Jedi order once more we will crush the rest soon. I sense Luke and Rey Skywalker are still alive and well, were they not on Naboo?" Snoke asked irritably.

"No my lord, but it seems Rey has learnt her parentage also" Kylo responds, "with your permission I would like to go see if Ruby Ren is also coming to terms with her true parentage." Kylo added hopefully, he never felt like this before, longing to be in someone's presence.

"You may leave, train her well, we will need her for the future battle with your uncle and cousin"

"As you wish my master" Kylo replied coldly, now released by Snoke's grasp he hurriedly walks to the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

I walk out the hall, and head straight to the room I woke up in, assuming I would be safe and hidden for a while in there. Once I'm in I collapse to the floor and begin crying, thoughts whirl around in my head, why didn't Luke tell me? Why didn't Obi Wan not come back for me? Why was kept hidden in the dark for so long? Anger welled up inside me again, I feel it coming back, I can feel it rippling out of me. Objects in the room begin to shake.

"No, no, no, not again! Why is this happening? Why now?" I scream gripping my head in my hands, squeezing my eyes shut. Everything shakes the table, the chairs, I can't stop it. That's when Kylo appears.

"Liana, Liana, calm down, calm shh" Kylo whispers kneeling down next to me, I look up at him tears streaming down my face.

"I-I can't, I can't control this help me" I desperately snap at him.

"Shh, you have a lot to process, here just look at me" he tilts my head up facing his, his eyes locked onto mine, his brown eyes looking at me. I feel a wavy of familiarity flow through me as if I've met him before somehow, before Luke disappeared. I want to pull away but I can't, I reach up my hand cups his face, one touch and all my pain disappears. I blink confused, I feel fine. He looks down at me, leaning into my hand "You remember me don't you?" he inquires.

"Y-yes, not fully but in fragments." I stutter back, fighting hard to remember, how could I forget him?

"Luke must have wiped your memories, we trained together, along with Rey his daughter, we trained with another boy, a boy called Noah." He trails off, seeming he disapproves of the last person. I know Noah I thought, he was at the academy, well was he went out with another Jedi, a Master on a mission, I hope he's safe.

"Noah, yeah I knew him" I admitted, "but I don't know where he is now, he could be dead from the attack" I lied, trying to protect the only friend I ever had. Kylo looks into my eyes, I know how to hide my lie face well, years of lying about where I would wonder off to when I was little has taught me that, the one thing I knew was to protect Noah.

"You have me now, come lets show you your new living quarters" Kylo responds, believing my lie. He helped me up wiping the last of my tears away. I look up to him, he's much taller than I am, I know we're not supposed to show affection, or was that just the Jedi? I hug him tight.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me, I wish I could remember more" I whisper, as I hold onto him.

"You're welcome, you always were my favourite" he smiles, ruffling my hair before embracing me. "Come, let's go" He lets me go, pulling my hand, pulling me towards the door.

Still so fragile, Kylo thought looking down at her, her emotions are affecting her newly awakened powers. Kylo gazed at her knowing he had to find a way to soothe her fears and calm her emotions.

"Not that far from mine" Kylo pointed out, it was only a few steps down the hall then across. "I requested you stay near to me because of your newly awakened powers" he explained as he keyed in the pad to open Lianas room door. He squeezes her hand as he leads her into her new room, she follows as she looks around, assuming she's taking her new surroundings in.

"It's just like my old room" Liana finally exclaimed as she ran over to a desk in the one corner of the room. Pulling her chair out she plopped onto the seat turning on her computer systems. The room itself looked like another room in the ship, but with a bed and a desk and wardrobe all like the one Liana had when Kylo was training as a padawan with her in Luke's new Jedi Order.

"I thought you would recognise it, I always had a feeling you would find me again, so I had a room made just for you when the time came." Kylo admitted looking away, hiding his feelings from the past. "We haven't much time, I have a mission to go on, on to the planet Dandoran, there has been reports of a resistance base camp being set up, even rumours the remaining Jedi including Him, had escaped there." He knew mentioning Luke would sting her, her face had said it all, she looked down to her hands, they had begun shaking.

"I-I can I come with you? I just, I guess what I mean is, it would be nice to know what I'm getting myself into," she paused shrugging. "It's not like I'll go back to them after the lies." She added.

"What if Noah is there?" Kylo questioned, sensing she still felt something for the boy.

"What is he is? I'll stay by your side, I'll even wear a mask so they don't recognise me" she protested, in her usual stubborn way.


End file.
